creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BloodySpghetti
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Viennese Ghost page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:43, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . Now you. You can call me Ann Marie. But only if you're partial to being flayed alive and having an angry immortal skip rope with your entrails. (talk) 17:49, August 26, 2013 (UTC) hi man hey thanks for the pic it is really coolDsutton302 (talk) 18:38, April 4, 2014 (UTC)dsutton302 Blog Posts Please stop adding the category "Blog Posts" to published stories. It's a non-genre category. Thank you. -- Mystreve (talk) 17:21, May 23, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:36, December 20, 2014 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:51, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it shows excessive use of clichés, or it follow a storyline that makes it generic, compared to other pastas. Please revise your story accordingly and pass the new version through the Writer's Workshop or Deletion Appeal, to see it back in the wiki. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:20, April 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: Yes, I read the entirety of your story, I wouldn't deleted something unless I had read it thoroughly. Clichés weren't the only reason your story was deleted, there were also quality issues, but clichés were the most prevelent. If you wish to reupload your story, you must go through deletion appeal. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 20:29, April 17, 2015 (UTC) Your message in Empy's userpage I read all of it and I really have no idea what your point is. You touched several different topics and didn't give a clear idea of what you wanted to communicate in any of them. Care to repeat again what you meant to say, going straight to the point instead of running around in circles? --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 14:57, June 17, 2015 (UTC) I heard you are looking for a fucked up pasta that is not rated PG check out this one: The Gym Teacher. If you want to find fucked up shit go to the NSFW section. Or ask me for more on my talk page. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:24, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: I just read your message, and for the sake of honesty, I think you need to review what a double standard is. A double standard is playing favorites. Which really isn't the case as just earlier this morning I deleted a story by ShawnHowellsCP (who I consider a friend and good writer) because there were a number of large story/plot issues with his latest story. We don't play favorites on this site, never have, never will. Good quality is recognized while poor quality like: stories with numerous wording ("I they've beat me")/redundancy, punctuation, capitalization, and large story issues are deleted. (Hint.) Instead of decrying me as the source of everything wrong with the wiki, have you ever thought of sitting down writing, proof-reading your work and taking it to the writer's workshop? We have standards because the site has been inundated with clichéd re-hashings of stories with poor grammar in the past. (A mess we're still cleaning up by the way.) As for "stories about psychotic girls who lose their minds and randomly murder people stay(ing) on list", have you bothered checking around on those stories? A majority have been deleted and given the "JtK" message you've received above and I've weeded through the mental illness section and deleted a number of CPC stories that were clichéd/generic. As for letting groups judge stories, that is why we have the "marked for review" and "Delete now" tags so users can point out stories that are below standards. We used to have a poll system where people could vote to delete or save a story, but too many people started tampering with the polls and of the users who weren't socking votes, very few actually voted. We were promoted because we try to keep the site clean and remove low quality stories, as I did with yours earlier. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:08, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Allow me to talk as a Creepypasta Wikia Administrator...both former and incoming in a few days again. Indeed, if a story is unreadable due to the grammar, punctuation and lack of spacing then there's nothing to be done. After all they ruin the immersion, they distract from the plot and overall detracts a lot from the story. It's also worth pointing that it's the author's duty to ensure the reader doesn't have any difficulties reading the work, and that kind of mistakes do nothing but showing the carelessness of the author. If the author can't do the minimal effort to make the story presentable then it gets deleted. LEt it be known that one, two, a small number of mistakes is acceptable. What is not acceptable is when it's clear there was no care at all on those matters If there are no flaws about spelling, grammar and all that then plot and logic are checked. By logic I mean plot cohesion, everything fitting inside the story by its own rules, no contradictions. Plot matters is originality and style. Overall I'm afraid your claims hold no water. The standards the Administrators follow to evaluate stories are for everyone and I still don't know where you get 'double standards' from --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 23:14, June 17, 2015 (UTC) NON-PG I read this yesterday, it's short and very NON-PG. A Mortician's Ballad. Also, the points made by EmpyrealInvective and WhyAmIReadingThis are valid and touch base on pretty much everything. There's only a handful or reasons any pasta would be deleted. *Poor grammar, spelling, or punctuation. *Awkward phrasing that is hard to read because it is choppy or confusing. *Then there's what I like to call "Missing context/Scattered Transitions" when events that happen in the pasta are not explained well enough to get a grasp on what is happening. A "storyline" should allow the reader to be immersed in imagery, not wondering why certain events were included. *Clichés, of course, would not make for a salvageable story. *Underdeveloped characters may not get your story deleted in and of itself, but it certainly can, and combined with other points will bring the quality way down. *And finally, there's over-description/drawn out stories without enough suspense to keep the reader interested. If the story was "Illogical" then that means exactly what was stated above my message by WhyAmIReadingThis. Plot Cohesion/Missing context/underdeveloped characters that are hard to connect with and understand their actions/Scattered transitions. These all fall into similar points. Let me know if you need help with anything. Inside there is thunder in your heart 12:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:42, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: I would hold off a bit until you can get some feedback on the story itself. For example, your story has punctuation and capitalization issues (see deletion appeal for issues that are still present in the story.) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:12, August 20, 2015 (UTC) SoPretentious 09:13, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:53, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Thank You as Well I am glad that my edits were perceived as good. Thank you for thanking me. --Squidmanescape (talk) 19:53, January 20, 2017 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:07, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 14:55, July 21, 2017 (UTC) RE:Slavic Pride or Something Здравствуй, брат Семён. I find your remark on Perun to be a sign of your true Slavness. I take no offence in your possibly homo remark; for all Slavs are brothers and sisters. I shall brace myself for your reviews; hopefully I won't be shocked too much. And Slavs don't rub butts; we do стенка на стенку. Or just drink till we're sober. До свиданья, друг мой, до свиданья. (goes to find a radiator) The Star is falling Greet the First Dawn! 00:59, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Hello Hi there, I love your story, the old man who turned the moon black, I also love your country as well ! Just wanted to write on your page, have a good day! Luigifan100 02:13, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Categories Hey, I just thought I'd let you know that we recently decided to create an author category for users who have 10+ stories posted on the wiki. Feel free to check out that link and message one of us admins/leave a post on the forum if you have any interest. Also, if you happen to know anyone who has 10+ stories on the wiki and meets the criteria, would ya mind dropping me a line as I'm drawing a bit of a blank? Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:34, November 6, 2017 (UTC) :You've caught me while I'm out running errands. I'll try to set up the categories for later tonight (which should also give people visiting the site to check out DoctorBleed's stories which were added earlier today) after dinner. Sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:06, November 6, 2017 (UTC) ::Done, feel free to let me know if I missed any. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:16, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Thank you Whoa, you've been around since 2013 and my story made your favourites list? I'm actually very honored bloody, thank you for the praise. It means a lot to me :) I don't know, I guess I'm honored because you've been around a bit and out of the dozens or hundreds of stories you've read mine stuck out to you. Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 13:08, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Heya Bloody, thank's for the feedback. I'm glad that you liked how this turned out. I just spent about 15 minutes cleaning the whole story of code because somewhere while I was editing I accidently ended up spilling code all over the story. Sorry if you saw that mess. Anyway, I'll definetly fix the problems you saw with this. I tried putting in some horror but to be honest you're right about it not being very creepy. I guess I didn't envision it like that but I'd much rather create a good story that's thought provoking than a generic horror story. Thank's for your time and review, I appreciate it lots. Now that I've fixed the majority of grammar/spelling issues as well as fixing the format, do you think it's worth uploading? Custom signature? pfft, as if I were that creative (talk) 19:39, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Here it is. To Become God